Planet Sonic
Planet Sanic is a forum fanbase based around Sega's furry mascot Sanic The Hedgehog. The furry's board was created because Shadow the hedgehog wanted furry gay sex with all his friends. The Forum's Topics The forum currently consists of 12 sections and no subsections and the idea of this forum is 'Talk Anything Sonic' meaning you can post anything as long as it is in the right section and relates to Sonic in any way. Currently each section has it's specific 'sticked' rules page that is almost identical in any other but this means that if you do something wrong in a higher up section such as the site's announcement section you can get a higher punishment as an example. Forum Staff The forum currently has only 2 people that are keeping order in it but this is due to the amount of accounts created. As more people will join Planet Sonic the more staff will be needed, as of 18/07/2012 - 16:02 (GMT) there was 418 messages and 25 registered users with most of them online at once being 18. The next predicted milestone for adding moderators will be either 100 registered accounts or 50 users online. The Ranks Each user is assigned a rank depending on the amount of posts he has : Junior Members - '''Just joined the forums have fun! '''Senior Member - '''Have reached 100 posts. '''Sonic Naturalist Member -'' Have reached the 500 posts milestone. ''Sonic Extremist Member '- '''Have gotten up to 1000 posts, congrats guys keep it up, '''Super Sonic Member' - Have reached up to 5000 posts, and have managed to actually stay around long enough to get that 5000 posts. Hyper Sonic Member - The god's of these forums, and the legends. They have achieved the 10000 post milestone and have created a better community. Special Ranks Admins - They are the head staff members of the forums. - Shadow The Hedgehog Mods - They are the staff members of the forums. - preez45 The website also has a special signatures that you can use to support it that is free to anyone. Yes we talk about the Sola Sonica argument. http://planetsonic.forumotion.com/ Join Planet Sonic. Just click the picture. About The Authors The website was created by not one but two users mainly Shadow The Hedgehog and Shadowslasher11x - Shadow The Hedgehog- who plays the Shadow The Hedgehog side of the SEGA forums in a roleplaying format so that he can give reasonable explainations from Shadow The Hedgehog's perspective. Sometimes he doesn't roleplay and is more serious on topics that regard issues that seem of importance. - Shadowslasher11X is Shadow's friend and real life room mate. During the creation of the website, he was spending time with his family in Alabama. But he was still involved with the creation of the website because of his idea of making a Sonic fan based website that he came up with about 3 months earlier, prior to the creation of Planet Sonic. Source : Our 2nd Wiki Page Signatures - Changes Please sign yourself upon making any change to this wiki, it is really useful for us and we know who to give credit to. 13:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Sewer56lol